Conventionally, there has been known a structure in which an electric component such as a mechatronic controller is installed to a rear side panel part of a box-type cab which is mounted on an upper slewing body of a hydraulic shovel. A working machine having such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-146741.
The disclosed working machine, in which the electric component is attached to the rear side plate portion of the cab, allows an operator to access the electric component from the outside of the cab, and allows a working space to be secured.
Meanwhile, in the case of a compact type of construction machine having a small slewing radius in a rear portion thereof, there is provided a mechatronic controller as the electric component below a seat stand on which the operator seat is mounted, in order to prevent from increase a total length of an electric wire routed from the monitor, the fuse box, and the like arranged in the operation space of the upper slewing body. However, the rearward-small slewing type construction machine, having an engine disposed under the seat stand, involves a problem of leaving the mechatronic controller to be easily subjected to influence of heat from the engine.